Protection
by Definitely Not A Hugger
Summary: Newt has had a terrible day, one of his creatures got sick, his blue coat got stained and his brother got attacked. Again. Newt also received an offer, maybe he'll take it. Newt joins Grindelwald AU.


**Hey guys! This was a request "Newt Joins Grindelwald". This story took me a little while to write, because I had a hard time thinking of why Newt would join Grindelwald. But I hope you guys like it!**

It had been a terrible day, he seriously regretted getting out of bed this morning. One of his creatures got sick, his blue coat got stained and his brother got attacked. Again. The later had almost become a normal occurrence by now, it seemed that Theseus got attacked every week now, it was all because of his stupid job. After the rally in Paris, Grindelwald's followers had become more active, there were more attacks on ministry people. Newt had warned Theseus, even tried to convince him to stop going on field work, use the bodyguards he had been assigned, or at least be more careful. But his brother was stubborn, and it seemed like he was getting even more reckless.

Of course, the brothers had arguments about this. Theseus thought that Newt shouldn't be allowed to say anything, considering Newt was just as reckless as he was. This was true, the magizoologist was still going on his adventures. He was, in fact, walking home from one right now. He had heard of an injured creature in a forest that was rather close to his home, he didn't know what type of creature, but decided to go anyway. In short, he never found a creature, not even tracks. He was beginning to think this was a waste of time until a crunching sound brought him out of his thoughts, assuming it was the creature he ventured further in the woods.

"Hello Newt". A human? What a human doing here? Newt grabbed his wand, he wasn't looking for people, he didn't even like them that much and who knows what this person's intentions are.

"Who's there?" He kept his wand raised, ready to attack at any given moment.

A figure began to emerge from the trees, "I heard about your brother, the attacks. I must say it's too bad. Nobody deserves that type of stress, no matter what side they're on".

"Grindelwald" He didn't attack but stood his ground. Newt knew he got lucky in New York. There was no way he would win again, Grindelwald had gotten stronger, and there was the possibility that they weren't alone. He had to think of a way out of this, preferably one that didn't involve too much fighting.

"I'm here to make you an offer, Newt. I can provide many things, even complete protection for your brother. And I only ask for one thing in return… your loyalty. Join me Newt, we will achieve everything the ministry cannot, for the greater good".

Theseus was waiting for his brother at home, Newt said he was going to come over for dinner, but he was rather late. He supposed this wasn't unusual, but his younger brother had gotten somewhat better with time since Paris. The rally had made the brothers realize how important they were to each other and they now spend more time together. The thought of losing each other, permanently in each brothers' mind.

He had just finished setting the table when he heard the front door opening, his younger brother looked to be in deep thought as he slowly walked to the table.

"…Newt? Are you alright?" His brother seemed very unenergetic and distant. Not exactly what Theseus was expecting, Newt said he was going to be searching for a creature today, an activity that usually made him happy.

"What?"

"I asked if you're alright"

"Oh… Yes, I'm fine", Newt really didn't know what to tell his brother. If he told him about Grindelwald, Theseus may become even more protective, which probably meant no more creature searching for him, and he didn't want that. His older brother already had enough on his plate.

The dinner was normal after that, the brothers talked about recent events, Newt's creatures and even made plans to meet at a new café tomorrow, While, somehow, avoiding the topic that was Grindelwald.

After feeding the Kelpie and the rest of the creatures, Newt was finally ready to go. Looking at the clock, he couldn't believe it was already lunch time! He was going to be late! He was just putting on his coat when he heard a small squeak, looking across the room, he found the source of the sound. He ran over to the kitchen counter to grab Einstein, the baby niffler that Theseus had grown rather fond of, then sprinted out the door.

A door chime sounded as Newt walked into the new café, as he had expected, his older brother was already sitting at one of the small tables. "Hello Theseus, sorry I'm late. Have you order yet?"

"No, not yet, I was waiting to see what you wanted" said Theseus while Newt sat down and began to look over the menu. "Newt… Did you bring Einstein with you?"

"Oh right, you know I actually almost forgot him this morning, but he threw a fit as I was walking out the door. I think he knew I was coming to see you and didn't want to be left behind" Newt said as he reached into one of the many pockets in his coat and pulled out Einstein. As soon as he was released, the little gray niffler ran across the table, where Theseus joyfully picked up him up.

Newt smiled as he watched the interaction, both Theseus and Einstein looked incredibly happy in each others presence. The two had always been quite playful with each other, Newt remembered the day they had first met. It was only two days after the Paris rally, Tina, Jacob and Theseus were still at his house, everybody was feeling quite down, especially Theseus. Newt had managed to drag his brother into his basement, where he could keep an eye on him. He had only left for a minute to find food for the Kelpie, he came back to find his brother smiling, something that was quite rare at the time, while playing with Einstein.

"…Newt? Newt, are you ready to order?"

"Oh right, yes I am" Newt said as his brother's question dragged him out of the memories. The waiter left after taking their orders and the two began to talk. Only stopping when the heard a crash outside followed by yelling and screaming. Theseus being the auror he was, wanted to go check it out and of course, Newt followed him.

Outside the café was complete chaos, people were running down the street, trying to escape something Newt and Theseus could not see. They began to push against the crowd, they came to a stop in front of a tall building, on top of the building was a man, shooting spells and curses left and right. Theseus rushed into the building, Newt was right on his tail, they began to run up the stairs, needing to get to the roof immediately. They stopped in front of the door that would lead them to the other wizard, "Are you ready?", Newt nodded his head, Theseus opened the door.

The wizard outside hadn't noticed them yet, he continued to fire spells at the frightened people below. Newt and Theseus began to walk closer, it wasn't until a spell flew by Newt's face, only just missing, did they realize they were not alone. A battle broke out between the four wizards, spells would be fired, only to be blocked, this continued for what seemed like forever, nobody was backing down.

Newt reached into his pocket and pulled out the swooping evil. The bird flew over the wizards and providing an amazing distraction and enough time for Theseus to stun one of the other wizards. The fight continued between the three of them. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Newt saw a little gray niffler running across the roof, Einstein had gotten out. Newt began to chase the baby niffler, leaving Theseus to fight the other wizard.

A spell flew towards Newt, Theseus rushed to block it, providing the other wizard with the perfect opportunity. A spell flew across the roof, this time aimed at Theseus, who was only slightly distracted by his younger brother and a baby niffler. Newt watched as the spell threw his older brother across the roof and the other wizard ran off. Newt ran over once he realized that Theseus wasn't getting up.

"Theseus" Newt cried, this was all his fault, he should have been paying more attention to the battle. He tried patting his brothers' shoulder, anything to wake him up, but his brother just laid there.

A figure walked up behind Newt, having watched the whole battle, "Hello Newt".

Newt recognized the voice, "Grindelwald".

"You should really take your brother to the hospital, I'm assuming this was another attack"

Newt looked up at Grindelwald, then down to his brother, he slowly stood up. "Grindelwald, you said you could protect him, right?"

"Of course, my friend, I can provide many things".

Newt looked at his brother, who was currently surrounded by his own blood, he didn't want his brother to continue living like this. He wanted his brother to be safe, it was him that got them into this mess and it should be him who fixes it. "Grindelwald, I want to take your offer".


End file.
